Cressen
, Drachenstein |Todesepisode ="Der Norden vergisst nicht" |Todesursache =Selbst mit dem Würger vergifteten Wein eingenommen, in der Hoffnung auch Melisandre zu töten |Fraktion =Orden der Maester Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein |Religion =Glaube an die Sieben |Dargestellt von =Oliver Ford Davies |Sprecher = |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Cressen) }} Cressen (im Original: Cressen) ist ein Nebencharakter aus der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Oliver Ford Davies verkörpert und ist lediglich in der ersten Folge der zweiten Staffel, "Der Norden vergisst nicht", zu sehen. In der Serie Biographie Er ist ein Maester der Zitadelle von Altsass und dient Stannis Baratheon an seinem Hofe auf Burg Drachenstein für viele Jahre. Staffel 2 Melisandre hält eine Zeremonie ab am Strand der Insel Drachenstein bei der die Statuen der Sieben verbrannt werden . Cressen eilt zu der Zeremonie, um sie aufzuhalten. Cressen eilt nach vorne, um vor der Masse zu sprechen und ist schockiert, dass sie alle den Glauben ihrer Ahnen abschwören wollen und damit den Zorn der Götter auf sich ziehen. Als Melisandre vortritt, weiß er nicht dann, was er sagen will und lässt sie fortfahren. Nach dem Ende der Zeremonie redet er mit Davos Seewert und versucht diesen für seine Sache zu gewinnen, dass Melisandre gefährlich ist und Stannis in einen Krieg führt, den er nicht gewinnen kann. Da Da Stannis ihm vertraut, soll Davos ihm davon überzeugen. Doch Davos lehnt ab. Wenig später hält Stannis Baratheon eine Ratsitzung mit seinem Hof in der Kammer der Bemalten Tafel ab. Cressen will Melisandre töten, indem er seinen Wein mit einem Gift versetzt. Davos Seewert weiß, was er vorhat und will ihn abhalten, doch Cressen geht ungeirrt weiter. Er entschuldigt sich und sagt, er wolle auf den neuen Gott anstoßen. Anschließend nimmt einen großen Schluck. Gleichzeitig geht er zu Melisandre und bietet ihr den Kelch an, damit sie daraus trinkt. Nach kurzer Zeit fängt er bereits zu zittern an. Dann trinkt Melisandre aus dem Krug, doch ihr stößt nichts zu, da sie von scheinbar von ihrem Gott beschützt wird und der Stein in ihrem Halsband leuchtet. Staffel 5 Sharin Baratheon bringt Goldy das Lesen bei. Als diese wissen will, wann sie denn lesen gelernt habe, antwortet Sharin ihr und Samwell Tarly, dass Maester Cressen es ihr im Alter von drei Jahren beigebracht hatte. Staffel 7 Cressen wird erwähnt, als Samwell Erzmaester Ebros zu überreden versucht, Ser Jorah Mormont doch noch zu heilen. Er führt dabei Sharin Baratheon als Beispiel auf, da bei ihr die Infektion erfolgreich aufgehalten werden konnte. Ebros entgegnet, dass Cressen die Krankheit in einem sehr frühen Stadium rechtzeitig entdeckte und besser bekämpft werden konnte. Auftritte In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Cressen ein Maester der Zitadelle. Er war zunächst Lord Steffon Baratheon von Sturmkap zugeteilt worden. Er diente diesem bis zum seinem Tode und ging später in den Dienst von Lord Stannis Baratheon über. Nach Robert Baratheons Revolte gegen den Irren König erhielt Stannis die Festung Drachenstein, auf die ihn Maester Cressen als Berater folgte. Cressen tritt im Prolog von A Clash of Kings als Erzähler auf. Man erfährt, dass sich Cressen nach dem Tod von Lord Steffon und seiner Frau, die beide auf hoher See verunglückten, als Vaterfigur für Robert, Renly und vor allem Stannis war, der immer im Schatten von seinen Brüdern stand. Aufgrund seines Alters, im Roman heißt es, er stände vor seinem 80. Namenstag, wurde ihm von der Zitadelle der jüngere Maester Pylos zur Seite gestellt. Offiziell heißt es, dass Pylos ihm helfen soll, auch wenn Cressen vermutet, dass er ihn langsam ersetzen soll, was Cressen missfällt. Er glaubt, dass Melisandre Stannis dazu verleiten könnte, seinen eigenen Bruder zu töten. Cressen erkennt Stannis nicht wieder und um ihn und Renly zu schützen, versucht er mithilfe eines Gifts, das allgemein als "der Würger" bekannt und später übrigens auch für den Tod von Joffrey Baratheon verantwortlich ist, zu töten. Kurz vor seinem Tod wird er während eines Festes, bei dem Stannis' Vasallen anwesend sind, von dessen Frau Selyse Baratheon, die im Roman den Part der gehorsamen Gefolgsfrau von Melisandre übernimmt, verspottet. Stannis geht dabei nur zum Teil auf ihre Forderungen ein, den alten Mann zu demütigen. Cressen vergiftet den Wein in Melisandres Kelch, was lediglich Ser Davos Seewert bemerkt, und reicht ihn ihr als vermeintliches Friedensangebot. Melisandre scheint von seinem Plan zu wissen und versucht ihn davon abzubringen, trinkt dann aber dennoch aus dem Kelch und überlebt. Cressen hingegen stirbt als er aus dem gleichen Kelch trinkt. Da Cressen bei dem Mordversuch an Melisandre stirbt, wird er in A Storm of Swords und A Feast for Crows nur erwähnt. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Cressen fr:Cressen ru:Крессен Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Maester Kategorie:Charaktere (Sturmlande) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete des Hauses Baratheon von Drachenstein